The present invention relates to a system for adjusting position of glass plates, which are conveyed into a bending furnace (equipped with hearth beds) in the production of curved glass plates for vehicular and industrial uses, and to a method for adjusting position of such glass plates using the system.
In the case of bending window glasses for vehicles such as automobiles, it is possible to use various bending methods depending on dimensions and shapes of glass plates. In particular, in the case of producing automotive side window glasses, it is common to use a bending furnace with hearth beds due to its very high productivity.